


Idiots and Basketballs

by EarlKagayamii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2273316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlKagayamii/pseuds/EarlKagayamii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble on Kagami and Kuroko in a Zombie Apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots and Basketballs

**Author's Note:**

> This was in conjuction with Jewell. You can find her deviantart [here](http://jewellkoh.deviantart.com):  
> Unfortunately, she has yet to upload her art of this yet. -staring at you Jewell-

Kagami was in a bind. Well, the word ‘bind’ is pretty much an understatement when you’re lying unconscious in the middle of nowhere with a couple of zombies roaming about. Well, ‘a couple’ was probably also an understatement as well. It was the aftermath of a zombie apocalypse after all.

Kagami was attempting to make his way to the AZA zone. He had heard rumours of humans banding together to create some sort of Anti-Zombie Alliance, and thus zombie free zones called AZA zones. And of course, being the hot-headed idiot he was, Kagami leapt into action to get one of these AZA zones.

Trouble was he had absolutely no idea where these zones were located, worse where the hell he was.

It was then that a round object seemed to come flying towards him. Unfortunately, Kagami failed to notice and thus did not manage to avoid the resounding blow to his head.

“So…Who’s going to go get the ball?”

“Are you serious? Just leave it. I’m not risking getting my ass bitten just for a ball!”

“It’s not like there’s going to be any zombies near the zone, come on!”

“You were the one who threw the damned thing, so why don’t you get it?”

A fight was brewing and Kuroko did not like it, especially when it was over such a silly thing like losing a basketball.

“I’ll get it, since I won’t turn into a zombie even if I do get bitten.” Kuroko volunteered, “So just please stop bickering.”

That was how Kuroko found himself wandering about outside the AZA zone armed with only a small AK-47. Frankly he didn’t think he’d actually be able to find a basketball in the middle of the forest, he just wanted to stop the fight before it happened. Also, it was somewhat therapeutic strolling beneath the green canopy. Well, as therapeutic as it could get with the threat of zombies around. He figured he’d just explore the area for a little bit more before heading back. Nobody would blame him for not being able to find a ball anyway.

It was quiet, like always. Unlike before, when you could at least hear crows and other little critters about. Now it was just silence as if the animals were afraid to make any sounds, or were eaten by the zombies. Kuroko hoped it wasn’t the latter.

Rustles from the nearby shrubbery brought Kuroko to high alert. Flicking off the safety on his gun, he treaded carefully to where the sounds seemed to come from. He could make out the tell tale groans of zombies as he peeked through some bushes. A couple zombies were trudging slowly towards an unconscious redhead.

Despite his mediocre aim, it wasn’t much of a problem to take out the two zombies on point blank range. Kuroko wondered why this person would be sleeping out in the open with zombies about. It didn’t even seem like he had made any safety precautions before sleeping.

Something round and orange caught Kuroko’s eye. The basketball. He put two and two together and it all made sense. First things first then, checking if the person was alright. It didn’t seem like the redhead was going to regain consciousness anytime soon and it didn’t look like he was affected by the zombies either. Kuroko decided that all he could do for this person was to bring him to the AZA zone to get him treated. Of course there was the issue of him not being able to carry the red head. This person was at least a head taller than Kuroko.

Dragging someone larger than you back to base was slow work. Kuroko had settled for simply dragging the red head behind him by his feet. This person probably required medical attention anyway, how were a couple of scratches going to matter?

The journey back took much longer than expected, two hours had passed and there was still a five kilometres left before they reached the zone. At least they hadn’t encountered anymore zombies. Unfortunately, it was starting to get dark. Common sense dictated that you don’t stumble around like an idiot in the forest when it’s dark. Rummaging around in the stranger’s bag for supplies, Kuroko managed to get a fire going.

The others must be worried by now, Kuroko figured they would probably send out a search party first thing in the morning. At least that meant he no longer had to drag this person around, the search party would take care of that. As Kuroko was snacking on some beef jerky he found inside the guy’s bag, the red head murmured a groan. He had come to.

A throbbing head was the first thing Kagami was aware of when he came to. He let out a groan, what the hell happened?

“Are you okay?”

Kagami glanced over to the direction of the voice. A small boy with blue hair was munching on some beef jerky. Was that his beef jerky? He had been saving that!

“What happened? Who the hell are you?”

“I’m not entirely sure, I found you lying unconscious and there were a couple of zombies that almost got you. You were lucky I got them in time. After that, I’ve been dragging you towards the zone, but it got dark before we could reach. I’m Kuroko, you are?”

“I’m Kagami.” He raised his eyebrow. “Dragged?”


End file.
